Los puros
by Vine Verrine
Summary: No lo son tanto. Advertencias en las notas de autor. No es seguro para el trabajo.  Hard-R. Este fic puede que lastime sensibilidades, leer con cautela. Homosexualidad, tríos, lesbianismo.


Escribo esta historia meramente como experimentación. Aun así, aspiro a hacer algo que a la gente le guste. Se me vino esto a la mente por diferentes aspectos que se vinieron como cascada a mi cerebro, y estoy tratando de poner esto en un orden coherente para que lo gente lo disfrute.

**NOTAS:** Esto es algo completamente diferente de lo que he escrito aquí en la comunidad. Y cuando digo completamente diferente no estoy bromeando. Para mi esto fue un gran paso a la escritura "madura". Así que no espero que a todos mis fans les guste, menos cuando ni siquiera es de mi usual lugar (Teen Titans). Aun así, espero que quien comente lo haga con madurez y franqueza, reflejo de ustedes mismos.

**Género:** Romance, UA. Si llegan a ver discrepancias es porque así concretan más la historia, pero les aseguro que sólo se darán cuenta si tienen una lupa. Un microscopio.

Ginny tiene aquí catorce años, y está en tercer grado, pero les aseguro que es canon. Su fecha de nacimiento es agosto, 1980. Menor que Harry Potter por dos meses.

**Advertencia:** No es sexo explícito, pero si escribo que podrían estar haciendo. Sexo heterosexual, homosexual, voyerismo. R más qué NC-17. Creo que no tengo que decirle a la gente inteligente que si no les gusta algo, entonces no se molesten en ofenderse, menos en leer.

**Pareja:** Varios/Ginny, Varios/Draco (no todos al mismo tiempo…casi), Draco/Ginny (principalmente).

* * *

><p>x.x.x<p>

_**Los de sangre pura…**_

_**No lo son tanto.**_

* * *

><p>x.x.x<p>

Se da cuenta que es bonita cuando tiene catorce años. Luna, que la acompaña en ese momento importante, también hace nota de esto. Es una noche muy calientita en el castillo, las dos están sentadas en uno de los sillones que se han puesto a fuera del Gran Comedor, cerca de las chimeneas que adornan los pasillos adyacentes a este. Son principios de Octubre, pero los adornos del Día de Brujas ya están en proceso de colocación. Con calabazas brillantes, murciélagos en las paredes, dulces gigantes adornando el alto techo del castillo y telarañas gigantes arriba de éstos. Las chimeneas arden y emanan una luz brillante. Ginny, con sus complexión blanca, sus pecas y su cabello naranja brillando por el fuego de las chimeneas, es cual pintura.

Terry Boot, un chico lindo de cuarto año de la Casa de Ravenclaw, se acerca decidido a donde están ellas y saluda a Luna con un movimiento de la mano. Luego voltea a ver a Ginny, con ojos brillantes y mejillas color carmín, saca de entre sus túnicas un rosa roja, con copos de nieve pegados a ella, seguramente preservada así con un hechizo de Stasis.

Como todo un caballero, se arrodilla a sus pies y toma su mano pequeña en la suya, dándole un beso que tiene a Ginny con mariposas en el estómago, después deja la rosa sobre su regazo y se va con pasos torpes, sonrojado por los chiflidos que escucha de los chicos que llegan a ver el acontecimiento.

Ginny se siente la reina del mundo. Su mano le tiembla, el estómago se le hace débil, y sus ojos ven disimuladamente a las chicas que la ven con envidia y a los chicos que la ven como postre apartado. Luna, tan perceptiva como es, pero tan obvia, dice "Eres muy popular Ginny, espero que no se te suba a la cabeza".

Ginny, con la euforia del futuro festín y el sentimiento cálido que siente por la luz de las calabazas y el beso de Terry en su mejilla, sólo ríe y sacude la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Sale con Terry por dos meses. No son más que amigos que se toman de la mano, con un beso u otro robado por ahí. Fred, George y Ron la ven con ojos de águila, encontrando a Terry casualmente cuando sale de clases y tomándolo del cuello para restregar sus nudillos sobre el cabello chocolate del novio de su hermanita bebé. Ginny, creciendo en un ambiente lleno de niños traviesos, no le da miedo cuando los separa y les da una tunda a sus hermanos.<p>

"Déjenlo en paz" dice con voz peligrosa. Fred y George se soban la cabeza, van a decir algo cuando Ginny toma a Terry de la mano y se lo lleva para caminar por los patios de la escuela.

Con él es su primer beso, sabe que con sus hermanos va a tener un tiempo difícil (aunque le gusta como las chicas la ven, celosas de su despampanante novio y sus hermanos sobreprotectores), así que aprovecha el momento a solas que tiene y le estampa un beso a Terry, que se sonroja hasta los cabellos y luego acerca sus labios a los de ella para recibir otro. Este si lo piensan, lo saborean y lo sienten, es un beso pequeño, sólo de labios, no se mueven mas que para acomodarse un poco pero de ahí no pasa. Es largo, pero infinitamente ligero, de piquito.

* * *

><p>Estar en una relación no es tan extraño. Le gusta le atención dulce de Terry. Y le encantan sus mejillas rosadas. Es suave con ella, tímido y a veces entusiasmado, es como un cachorro que ella cuida. Estudian juntos y cuando tienen tiempo a solas, se dan un beso, tal vez otro.<p>

Los chicos no la dejan de mirar. No cuando se baja de una práctica de Quidditch, con mejillas rosadas y pantalones apretados, una chica de catorce con cuerpo de una de diecisiete. No cuando sale de los baños, con el cabello mojado color cobre y pestañas claras cubriendo ojos chocolate. No hace nada a las atenciones de otros chicos, por supuesto. Son sólo miradas, mensajes que quema y no lee otra vez, guiños de ojos a los que no presta la suficiente atención.

Terry se ve incómodo a veces, cuando un chico es muy obvio y Ginny sonríe coqueta, acepta el mensaje y lo guarda en su bolsa de la túnica. Terry se siente indignado, pero sigue a Ginny como zombie descerebrado, atrás de ella por los pasillos. Ginny hace un show; saca la nota sin abrir y la tira a una de las antorchas. Terry sonríe. Ginny le da un beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

Así llegan los mensajes, las rosas, los regalos en búho, las canciones en cartas. La gente lo ve; miran a Terry con lástima, y no es hasta que están solos que Ginny saca los bombones que consiguió de la cocina y los quema con las cosas que han tirado a la fogata de una de las chimeneas, donde nadie más ve lo que pasa.

Ginny hace un espectáculo, canta:

_"Y en la fogata se queman los inservibles,_

_En la fogata se deshace lo comible,_

_Mi sentimientos arden hacía ti,_

_Con tus mejillas color carmín"_

Alza los brazos y pega a Terry a su cuerpo, abrazándolo dulcemente. Terry le devuelve el abrazo entusiasmado, olvidando que nadie más ve lo que Ginny siente por él. Tal vez no es importante. Ginny se lo ha dicho varias veces, que sólo importa lo que ella piensa, ella, que es su novia, que es la única importante.

* * *

><p>Ginny ahora se aburre. Terry es encantador, pero es un Ravenclaw de arriba para abajo, y prefiere ayudarla a estudiar que salir para comprar dulces y compartirlos. Prefiere contarle de datos curiosos que leyó en un libro que llevarla a tomar té y un pan a Madama Puddifoot's. Luego Terry se enoja porque la gente le pone mucha atención y Ginny nunca hace nada para aclarar las cosas. Deja que los chicos la cortejen, que la mimen, hay chicos que se ríen de Terry, que lo llaman la distracción, Terry le dice esto a Ginny, pero Ginny no hace nada. Ginny piensa que Terry está empezando a ser muy inseguro, y se lo dice. Terry considera la cuestión, y luego se disculpa. Una pequeña voz le quiere decir algo, pero la ignora.<p>

No tienen mucho tiempo libre porque vienen las examinaciones de fin de semestre, y los gemelos siguen molestándolos y apareciéndose en medio de ellos como los metiches que son. Terry le ha dejado entrar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para esconderse de ellos, pero Ginny no se sorprende cuando los gemelos también tienen sus maneras de entrar (chicas que se sonrojan cuando ellos les guiñan un ojo) y entran a la Sala Común como si fuera la suya. Terry, ya no tan seguro de querer andar con Ginny si sus hermanos van a estar así y la avalancha de atención que tiene su novia y Ginny medio aburrida, deciden terminar pero partir como amigos.

* * *

><p>Luego ve a Michael Corner. Terry, aunque un chico lindo, no se compara a Michael, con su cabello negro cuervo y sedoso y sus labios carnosos. No se siente culpable cuando piensa en el hecho de que Terry y Michael son buenos amigos. Terry se ha conseguido una chica u otra de Hufflepuff (una tipa que sólo en su casa la conocen, plana, aburrida y con facciones indescriptibles, a Ginny no le gusta).<p>

Michael, más que caballero, es audaz, con ojos penetrantes y manos fuertes, se ve inocente si uno no se fija bien, pero es juguetón, pícaro. Ginny podría quedarse con él para siempre. En especial porque los gemelos al fin han aprendido su lección; después de un buen atinado hechizo de Bat Bogey, los gemelos saben que si algo pasa con su hermanita, ella se puede defender muy bien, muchas gracias.

Michael la lleva a lugares en el castillo; son exploradores, se divierten. Él la presume a todos los pretendientes de Ginny y Ginny no se siente indignada porque ella también lo presume a las chicas que lo consideran guapo. Michael es temerario; una sola mirada a cualquiera que se acerque a Ginny con otro propósito los tiene corriendo a las lomas. Las cartas empiezan a disminuir. A Ginny no le interesa, le gusta que Michael sea así, que reclame lo que tiene con Ginny. Terry nunca entendió el mensaje.

Los dos son de fotografía de revista. No son tan famosos como Harry, pero tienen una columnita especial en "Las Parejas Más Ardientes" de la revista de Witch Weekly, a lado del controversial triángulo amoroso entre Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum y Harry Potter (Ginny aprieta los dientes, ese tabloide ya tiene meses, y la mayoría sabe que no es verdad, pero siguen saliendo números con el tema. Si es más fría con Hermione, nadie se da cuenta más que la misma Hermione –no le interesa-). Michael y Ginny salen mientras caminan los pastos de la escuela cuando a los reporteros se les permite la entrada por las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Parecen modelos, con túnicas volando en el viento y caras de ángel.

* * *

><p>Con Michael pierde su virginidad (y todo lo demás). Michael es atrevido, con un gran conocimiento del castillo y sus lugares más privados. Ginny, en medio de una alberca de hormonas y nuevas aventuras sexuales, no se le da reconocer que las miradas de algunas chicas no son por vaga envidia a sus rojos cabellos y piel tersa, sino a un sentimiento específico que sale de cuando Michael le da un beso en la mejilla, y se ven como alguien que un tiempo tuvo eso, y todavía lo quieren.<p>

Pierde la virginidad en el baño de Prefectos. Michael ha conseguido una contraseña para entrar y Ginny, sabiendo lo bonita que es, no le da pena cuando Michael la desviste y él también lo hace. Michael le habla, le susurra cumplidos, toca su piel desnuda con manos firmes, expertas, ejerciendo un oficio bien aprendido (Ginny no piensa correctamente en ese momento, y no considera el porqué de ese conocimiento). Ahí es donde la inocencia de su cuerpo se desvanece, cuando por fin llega a saber lo que se siente una lengua en su boca y manos tocando lugares privados. Esto la toma de sorpresa, pero después de un año poseída por un mago tenebroso y once años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que otros seis hermanos, Ginny está preparada para _todo_. Es tenaz, abierta a las posibilidades (en más de una manera), fuerte, sin dudas ni titubeos. Está preparada cuando ella misma susurra el encantamiento de contracepción, sonriendo cuando Michael le ve impresionado, sabiendo que esta es su primera vez.

Está preparada para el placer que la asalta cuando las novelas de arlequín que lee de los cuartos de sus hermanos mayores ya no son sólo fantasía, pero una realidad densa, deliciosa, punzante y electrizante. Caliente y resbalosa. Se deja llevar completamente, su espalda baja sumergida y restando en la banca de la gran tina, con sus tobillos sobre los hombros de Michael y sus manos apretando los brazos de su novio. Llega un momento en que la densidad del agua no les deja ir más allá. Michael se para y todavía dentro de Ginny, la empuja para que esté sobre el piso húmedo del baño.

El mármol está calientito por tanto vapor. Michael la lleva al borde del placer sólo para traerla al mundo mortal; constantemente; doloroso. Ginny termina siendo una bola de términos nerviosos. Suplica: "Ah, ah, po-por…favor ¡Michael!"

Lágrimas de frustración adornando sus pestañas. El orgasmo que tiene es como ningún otro, cuando se restriega sobre el colchón de su cama y cuando mete sus dedos sobre sus pliegues. Esos parecen débiles a comparación de lo que ha vivido en este momento.

Se entera que es la primera de sus compañeras en hacerlo, siendo de las mayores en su generación, casi nadie lo toma a mal. No les quiere decir nada a las chicas para no arruinarles la diversión cuando ya sea el turno de ellas, pero se ríe y les guiña un ojo y las chicas hacen chillidos de emoción. Alguna se ven dudosas, otras prefieren no opinar. Ginny sabe que su lugar está bien puesto, y no se preocupa.

* * *

><p>Lo hacen todos los días, en las noches, cuando pueden agarrar el baño de Prefectos vacío o cuando Michael usa su conocimiento del castillo y la lleva a salones en desuso, a pasillos donde casi no hay retratos. Ginny no puede creer como los demás pueden vivir sin hacer esto en cada momento de sus existencias.<p>

Hasta que Draco Malfoy los cacha.

Su sonrisa es maliciosa, conocedora, se acerca con pasos silenciosos y los dos gritan del susto cuando Malfoy coge el cabello de Michael y lo jala para arriba, haciendo que Michael se separe abruptamente de Ginny y que ella haga una mueca de incomodidad al movimiento.

"Miren que tenemos aquí" tutea, sin parpadear cuando Michael golpea su mano para zafarse, Ginny se sumerge en el agua, con la cara color tomate. Michael, glorioso y testarudo, se para ahí a ver a Malfoy, retándole.

"Castíganos. Haz lo que quieras, pero déjanos en paz por este momento, sólo para que Ginny se vuelva a vestir"

"Ohh, pero ahí estás mal, Corner. Creo que sabes qué pasa cuando los encuentro de esta manera ¿no? Inmediata expulsión no sólo porque hacen indulgencia de actos amorosos prohibidos en la escuela, pero ninguno de ustedes es prefecto y ya son tres horas después del toque de queda".

Michael aprieta la mirada, irguiéndose a su altura real y dando un paso para adelante, sin pena o algún signo de que se da cuente de su desnudes. Malfoy no se ve retado en lo más mínimo, pero le sigue la corriente y se hace para atrás.

"Deja que se vista, Malfoy"

Ginny, con el cuerpo bajo el agua, sube los ojos para mirarlos. El hermoso cuerpo de Michael, desnudo y larguirucho. Y Malfoy, alto, etéreo y rubio, con una sospechosa familiaridad hacia su novio, se acerca a su oído húmedo y susurra algo. Puede ver que Michael se tensa.

Sus nervios por su propia desnudes, por el castigo que viene…por la expulsión de repente se deshacen cuando Malfoy alza una mano pálida y con dedos firmes agarra la cadera de Michael. Ginny, viendo una imagen así: con Malfoy contrastando con rulos platinados y su vestimenta negra, sus túnicas rosando las pantorrillas desnudas de Michael, hacen que sienta un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de ella.

"Me la debes, Corner…otra vez" Malfoy le da un último apretón a la cetrina cadera de Michael y se voltea con fluidez, caminando hacia la salida y dando un portazo que resuena fuerte en las paredes de mármol.

Michael no dice nada. Es dulce, atento, tierno cuando agarra una bata y envuelve a Ginny en ésta. Le pregunta si está bien, le toca la mano, la cintura y pasa su nariz sobre su frente.

Ginny no puede dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>No puede dejar de pensar en él por qué Michael tiene una sospechosa marca morada en la nuca, no es visible al menos que Michael se arregle su cabello largo en un listón. Pero Ginny abrazándolo por detrás en los patios de la escuela, juega con su cabello y lo ve. Su sangre hierbe, el estómago lo siente hacerse piedra y la cabeza la da vueltas.<p>

Como destino, Malfoy pasa por ahí, en el perfecto momento; su mirada es sensual, llena de conocimiento. Es de esas miradas que hablan de familiaridad sexual: silenciosas, con muchos significados, con intensos mensajes. Michael baja la cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrojan y finge estudiar algo de su pergamino. Ginny alza la mirada y cacha la de Malfoy, que sonríe de lado y se lame labios rosados. Ginny traga saliva.

Los calientes celos y la indignación poderosa que siente en el estómago cuando ve el rubor de Michael se esfuman al ver a Draco alejarse de ahí, con pasos largos y precisos, con un movimiento felino, lozano. Emanando sensualidad por todos lados. Las chicas se lo comen con los ojos y los chicos también.

A Ginny se le antoja.

* * *

><p>Su plan es perfecto. Son las dos de la mañana, y su innato conocimiento de encantamientos la tiene caminando por el dormitorio de su hermano, en busca del Mapa de Merodeadores. Nadie sabe que ella sabe de la existencia de ese mapa, pero la curiosidad y la inteligencia de observación no sólo corre por la parte masculina de los Weasley. Toma el Mapa del escondite donde lo tiene Harry y se para un momento a ver al pelinegro, con sus cabellos sedosos y sus pestañas largas. Algún día serás mío, Harry, piensa Ginny. Apreciando su piel pálida y su complexión. Ginny sale de ahí antes de sentirse culpable.<p>

* * *

><p>No le sorprende que lo hagan en uno de los cuartos donde ella ha estado con Michael. Pero le sorprende la oleada de deseo que la golpea como caballo cuando los ve. Están en uno de los pasillos que se han cerrado por desuso. Los profesores saben que es un lugar que las parejas amorosas suelen frecuentar, pero Michael se sabe bien las rondas que hacen los profesores, y tiene sexo con Malfoy en una esquina, detrás de un armario gigante.<p>

Ginny lo ve todo.

El cuerpo de Malfoy es como de mármol. Blanco, brillante, etéreo y firme de todos lados. Es rubio de todas partes, y grande de todas partes también. Tiene manos largas y pies grandes y unas nalgas dignas de alabanza. Parece ángel caído y Ginny no ha visto nada que se iguale con él. Malfoy y Michael son opuestos; el contraste de sus pieles y sus cabellos es infinito, hermoso. Se ve que ya tienen rato ahí porque sus labios brillan y pulsan color escarlata por los besos que se han dado, Ginny se lame los labios inconscientemente.

Cuando se desnudan se exploran uno al otro. Malfoy pega a Michael a la pared y se restriegan como gatitos. Lentos pero firmes, Malfoy mueve las caderas como si estuviese bailando, girándolas en círculos hipnóticos. Ginny no puede despegar la mirada de ese culo apetecible.

Michael, que es viril, fuerte, con voz firme, ve a Malfoy retándole. Los dos son inminentemente masculinos. Hay suavidad en sus movimientos, pero hay firmeza más que delicadeza. Saben lo que un hombre quiere y hace uso extensivo de ese conocimiento. Hay una lucha de dominancia: los dos la quieren ganar. Malfoy, siendo el que cobra el favor de no haberlos reportado, gana la competencia.

Ahí es cuando los roles se transforman, Malfoy explora el cuerpo de Michael y lo prepara con dedos lubricados y una lengua atrevida. Michael jadea y gime como doncella en peligro. Para cuando Draco lo penetra, Ginny sabe que esto que está viendo ha pasado _muchas_ veces. Se mueven sin titubeos, los dos saben que es lo que disfruta el otro. Se mueven sincronizados, con seguridad, sin rencor y sin resentimiento. Cuando se hablan sucio, sabe que es una fachada.

Ginny no puede evitar bajar su mano y meterla en sus pantalones del pijama. Ahí es donde Malfoy voltea, viendo a través de su hechizo de invisibilidad. Sonríe, no retador, sabiendo que Michael es novio de Ginny, pero placentero, invitándole a unirse con ellos. Sus caderas, que tenían un movimiento constante y lento, se empiezan a acelerar, haciendo un esfuerzo de más cuando su ingle está a punto de chocar con las nalgas de Michael, haciendo que el golpe resuene en las paredes del salón. Ginny sólo quiere a Malfoy. Malfoy se da cuenta.

Los tres tienen un orgasmo que les resuena en los oídos.

* * *

><p>Apenas alcanza a salir del cuarto antes de que Michael voltee para verla. Se quita la mano de la boca, donde la había puesto para anular cualquier sonido que saliera de su garganta. No sabe nada más después de eso hasta que por fin, tras pasos y tropiezos, está nuevamente en el dormitorio de Harry. Su mente está a mil por hora, considerando tres factores que la jalan sin césar, pero más que agraviarla sólo la dejan pensativa.<p>

Siente celos de Draco Malfoy y de su propio novio. Es confuso, cuando debería estar indignada, enojada, lastimada. Michael Corner es su novio, pero desea a Malfoy como no ha deseado a ningún otro hombre. Con excepción del chico que yace en la cama en este momento.

Harry es un espécimen sin igual. Ginny no es estúpida, y llegó a considerar que sólo le gustaba Harry por la fama que tenía detrás. Se sintió culpable porque Ron habla maravillas de él y Ginny nunca prestó la suficiente atención a eso hasta que maduró un poco más.

Aun así, Harry es relativamente un desconocido, pero Ginny cree saber quién es el Niño que Vivió y ahora ya tiene una explicación a su deseo. Y también tiene un problema más que solucionar.

Vuelve a colocar el mapa como cree que estaba originalmente y en un momento de locura, pasa su mano sobre el pene suave de Harry y le da un apretón. Harry se muerde un labio se voltea en la cama. Ginny sale de ahí.

* * *

><p>No es hasta principios de su cuarto año (y el quinto de Michael) que los vuelven a cachar. Ha pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños número quince. Esta vez Ginny está segura de que Michael lo ha hecho a propósito. Michael avanza un poco y voltea a mirar a Malfoy y luego a Ginny. Draco, tan ladino como es, toma a Michael de las caderas y lo voltea para que no pueda mirar a Ginny dentro de la tina del Baño de Prefectos. Cuando le susurra algo al pelinegro, sus ojos grises se clavan en los de Ginny. Ella no puede evitar canalizar todo su deseo hacia esos orbes. Baja la mirada para poder controlarse cuando al fin Malfoy sale del cuarto. Michael es suave cuando la viste, más suave desde esa vez. Ginny sabe que es la culpa, pero no dice nada, porque ella también es culpable.<p>

* * *

><p>Está en la Librería cuando la mejor oportunidad que ha visto en mucho tiempo se le asoma por una de las estanterías. Está con Luna, le dice que necesita ir a checar algo y la rubia, igualmente etérea que Malfoy, la mira con sabiduría escondida. Ginny ignora la mirada.<p>

Sigue a Malfoy por los largos pasillos de la Librería. Nota que Malfoy camina hasta donde está el límite y la Sección Restringida empieza, da una vuelta a la izquierda y sigue caminando, Ginny siente que la garganta se le seca.

Cuando paran Malfoy no pierde el tiempo, la toma de los hombros y la presiona contra la pared de piedra. Ginny ve sus labios: rosados y carnosos, parece que hacen un puchero cuando Malfoy la ve serio. Cuando se acerca Ginny piensa que le va a besar, pero Malfoy sólo se acerca para torturarla.

"Mañana, a la una de la mañana, en el ala sur del castillo, quinto pasillo, octavo piso. El que empieza con el Retrato de Jaime I, un rey que le guste besar a otros hombres en su retrato".

No le besa, sólo aprieta un poco más sus hombros y se va con sus túnicas rosando los tobillos de Ginny. Sólo sabe de alguien más que puede hacer eso mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy, y es un Profesor que no le agrada en lo absoluto (más que por su voz).

* * *

><p>Caminar por ahí es una nueva experiencia. Por tanto que Michael y ella disfrutan explorar, nunca se les ocurrió pasar por ahí. Es una parte del castillo que sólo se usa para Defensa contra Las Artes Óscuras, y eso solo en los primeros pisos del ala sur.<p>

No es tan diferente de los demás pasillos. Las antorchas están prendidas y los retratos duermen profundamente. Cuando llega al octavo piso, cuenta los pasillos como si fuera un examen importante, y la falla le cuesta la vida. Se detiene un momento a apreciar al Rey Jaime I, que se sienta en una silla del cuarto y alza la cara para que le bese uno de los Duques de Buckingham.

Se adentra en el pasillo y hay muchas puertas pero la cuarta del lado izquierdo está abierta, con luz saliendo del espacio que se hace.

Cuando entra, ve a Malfoy con el uniforme de la escuela, pero no trae túnicas.

La puerta se cierra y se oye el cerrojo haciendo un _click_.

"Podría matarte en este momento y nadie lo sabría".

Ahí es donde la realidad por fin llega al cerebro de Ginny. Su corazón, que palpitaba rápido por el nerviosismo y el deseo, le da un salto y se siente fría como estatua. Usa reflejos rápidos, se mueve hacia la derecha con un largo paso y alza saca la varita. Draco, calmado, juega con la suya, rodándola entre sus dedos perfectos. Ginny sólo se ha sentido así de asustada una vez, y tenía doce años. Draco camina hacia el escritorio en frente del salón y alza una pierna para sentarse sobre éste. Se ve vagamente impresionado, y siente que esa quemazón que desintegra sus huesos por la pelirroja que está frente de él se hace más grande. Weasley se ve infinitamente asustada, pero sus reflejos son admirables. Demuestran una vida activa, al fin puede ver la ventaja de vivir entre tanto cretino.

Eso es lo que le encanta de Weasley. No es como todas las putas que ha cogido en Slytherin: sensibles, aburridas, se chismean de todo y se desmayan fácilmente. Si no fuera por el sadismo de algunas de ellas, podría haber muerto de aburrimiento. Por eso le gusta cobrar favores a los chicos en vez de a las harpías que llaman novias. Pero Weasley es diferente, hay firmeza en ella, puede sentir que es temeraria, fuerte, brillante. Su personalidad queda perfectamente con su apariencia. Y es sangre pura.

En presentación de paz, abre el cajón del escritorio y mete su varita ahí. Se acerca a Ginny lento, con pasos seguros pero no dominantes. Pasa el suficiente tiempo para que Ginny baje la varita, pero su agarre en ella sigue firme, a pesar de que le tiemblan las piernas.

"Creo que no debí empezar con eso, ¿verdad? Si quiero hacerte el amor, no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo"

Ginny no dice nada al principio, pero es Griffyndor, y el silencio no dura mucho. "Explícate", Draco siente que se le estremece el cuerpo al tono comandante.

"Creo que los dos sabemos porque se me ocurriría decir eso"

"Tal vez no" Ginny hace una mueca de disgusto y alza la varita una fracción. Si Draco quiere follarse a Weasley tendrá que ir por el método más pragmático en esta situación y sabe que ella no tolerará mentiras.

"Eres una traidora. Eres hermana de Ronald Weasley. Todavía ves a Potty como merienda. Tengo muchas razones. Tu simple existencia podría arruinar la mía y no tengo obligación alguna de decirte porqué" A esto Ginny abre la boca para darle un réplica bien merecida, pero Draco alza la mano en moción de alto y sigue hablando "Pero también te puedo dar razones de porque esa amenaza es ahora pasado lejano, tal vez de otro universo" En ese momento usa la mano alzada para pegarle a la mano que sostiene la varita.

Todos pasa en unos pocos segundos. Weasley parece tener algo de teoría en cuanto defensa personal, pero Malfoy tiene más experiencia, empuja a Ginny a la pared y se presiona contra ella. Su agarre se suaviza y mueve el cabello de Ginny pare olerlo.

"Este es un ejemplo" mueve largos dedos de los hombros de Ginny para agarrar sus senos. Ginny se sonroja, pero lo ve expectante. Ese miedo que surgió al ver la varita caer lejos de su alcance se esfuma nuevamente porque puede sentir a Draco destensarse. Se siente infinitamente estúpida, porque no hay nadie mejor que un Slytherin para esconder sentimientos. Lo que no sabe es que Malfoy todavía no ha dominado a la perfección esa arte, y las ganas de follarla por siempre se muestran en sus ojos.

"Éste es otro" y vuelve a mover las manos, pasándolas sobre su cintura y detrás de ella para coger sus nalgas.

"Y otro" Se presiona aún más contra ella. Ginny siente que le falta la respiración cuando siente el cuerpo duro y firme de Draco pegado al de ella. Al fin, después de tantos meses de miradas rápidas a ojos grises, a labios carnosos. Malfoy disminuye la distancia entre ellos y sus labios se rosan contra los suyos "Otro" susurra, abriendo más la boca y pegándola bien a la de Ginny. No hace nada por un momento, prefiere hacer indulgencia de la expresión que aflora en la pelirroja, que deja salir un gemido que es más de alivio que de placer, como si deseara esto desde hace mucho. Malfoy sigue con sus labios moderadamente abiertos, respirando por la boca para que los labios de Ginny se mojen con su exhalación.

Después de eternos segundos, cierra lentamente sus labios y los vuelve abrir para besarla bien. Lame sus labios, los muerde, los acaricia con los suyos, los abre para meter su lengua y alimentarse del festín que es la boca de Ginny. Lame su lengua con hambre, inclinando la cabeza de Ginny para que haya más profundidad.

Mientras su boca se ocupa de los labios de Ginny, sus manos exploran y se deshacen de esas túnicas gigantescas. Después logra girar a Ginny y la presiona contra la pared, alza su falda rápidamente y mete su manos en los calzones de Ginny pare empezar la preparación. Ginny cierra los ojos ante el asalto.

"¿Pero sabes que me convenció de que te quería?"

Ginny no parece estar escuchando, haciendo indulgencia de los movimientos de la mano de Draco. No es hasta que hace un movimiento brusco con ésta y la cara de Ginny se pega dolorosamente a la pared de piedra que se da cuenta que no está haciendo algo que a Draco le guste.

"No me estás escuchando, vida. Tenía que hacer algo para llamar tu atención" No mueve sus dedos de ahí, los deja estáticos e incómodos.

"Eres una perra, Ginny" Por fin usa su nombre, pero la enunciación es ofensiva, cuando abre la boca para decir algo en refutación recuerda esa mano y prefiere seguir escuchando. Aprieta las manos y las pega a la pared.

"Terry, encantador Terry, te veía inseguro cuando los demás tipos te dejaban cartitas y regalitos. Los aceptabas y hacías algo con ellos que tenía a Boot feliz. Pero yo sé la verdad Ginny. Para ti no era más que un cachorro inofensivo que usabas para hacerte la inalcanzable. Nunca aclaraste las cosas no porque no te interesaban, pero porque te encanta la atención ¿no, zorra?"

La mano se vuelva a mover pero en la dirección correcta, haciendo que Ginny apriete los dientes de frustración. Hay un enojo punzante por las palabras de Malfoy, pero es confuso porque el placer amenaza con ahogarla.

"Y luego andas con Michael, y a él sólo lo quieres porque se parece a Potty. El que esté delicioso y follable es mera ventaja ¿no? Y luego me deseas a mí. Uno podría pensar que al fin soy él que rompe con tu gustos disparatados. Pero quien sabe, igual estás esperando que nos cachen follando como conejos sólo para volver a llamar la atención. Imagina: Ginny Weasley, la más bonita de la escuela, con Malfoy el Mortífago. Saldrías en los periódicos"

Ginny siente las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Malfoy hace un movimiento con la mano, con sus dedos juntos y doblados, pero en sus adentros. El placer que siente se vuelve doloroso por las palabras que escucha. Solloza pero no puede dejar que sus caderas se dejen de mover y que sus piernas se doblen para meter más los dedos de Malfoy.

"Y aun cuando te estoy diciendo tus verdades, prefieres esto. Encantador"

Malfoy agarra su cabello y la presiona a la pared. La piedra de la pared se pega a su mejilla. Se siente acorralada, encerrada, sin salida. Y no hay nada mejor que le haya pasado. Toda su vida ha estado al mando; todos lo saben. Ginny Weasley tiene un aura penetrante. Llama la atención, impone su presencia, pero con Malfoy siente lo contrario, cuando él pasa su mano por sus senos y su estómago y vuelve a meter su mano en su ropa interior. Es el domador de una domadora. Ginny lo disfruta de aquí al infinito.

Draco deja su actitud lastimera para hacer indulgencia del manjar que es Ginny. Suaviza su agarre lo suficiente para dar a entender que Ginny ya se puede mover, pero Malfoy no se aleja, está un paso delante de ella. La rodea y sube la mirada en superioridad, mueve las manos de Ginny antes de que ella lo haga, la desviste antes de que ella empiece. Inicia todo tipo de contacto, dándose por dominante, alza la rodilla de Ginny y toma su cintura como si tango danzaran, y besa su boca con firmeza. Succiones rápidas, inteligentes, ladinas. La hace jadear; aleja su boca para que Ginny la persiga como bebé a un juguete.

Sus ojos están totalmente dilatados, creando sólo un aro color chocolate alrededor de sus pupilas.

Juega con la pelirroja hasta que no puede más con su propio deseo. La pone indecorosamente sobre el escritorio, abre el cierre de su pantalón, se baja hasta la ropa interior y no espera para penetrarla.

El grito es delicioso. Ginny patalea, sacude la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rojos se deslicen sobre la madera del escritorio. Uno de sus senos yace afuera del soporte del sostén, y Draco la presiona a la mesa desde ahí para que no caiga.

Luego Ginny grita a los cielos "¡Más!" Tan abandonadamente, tan deseosa. Dominante. Sus piernas se aferran a su cintura como pinzas de cangrejo.

Ninguno dura mucho después de eso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco los cacha de casualidad en los Baños de Prefectos (otra vez), cobra la deuda de los dos, pero Michael nunca se entera. Draco le dice a Ginny cuando se van a ver él y Michael y le da un hechizo de invisibilidad más eficaz.<p>

Luego Ginny usa una estúpida excusa de Quidditch para terminar su relación con Michael, pero Michael no se deja sentir indignación porque piensa que tal vez Ginny sospecha algo de sus intercambios carnales con Draco, no puede sentirse indignado aun si Ginny no sospecha nada, así que terminan en término cortés.

Si tan sólo se enterará.

Cuando empiezan las vacaciones de verano. Ginny es un desastre emocional. Un desastre porque se está dando cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Cuando Sirius muere lo primero que se lo ocurre para consolar a Harry es chuparle la verga hasta que se le seque el cerebro. Luego se va corriendo a un baño a vomitar porque cada uno de sus movimientos hacia Harry son tan obvios y vulgares pero Harry es inocente, y no se da cuenta. No lo entiende y no parece tener la menor idea. Ginny se siente como violadora de niños, y trata de consolarse pensando que Harry está muy triste como para darse cuenta de sus avances. Pero la realidad es que se veía emocionado por un simple y miserable beso con Chang y Ginny es experimentada, aun cuando es menor que ellos.

Luego piensa a Draco y su padre Mortífago en Azkaban. Pero en vez de sentirse ofendida por el bien de Harry, por el de sus hermanos: el sentimiento tan prohibido y tan erróneo de estar con él sólo hace que en los días que no ve a Draco, use su varita para transfigurar una pluma a un dildo lo más parecido que puede al pene de Draco, lo pega a la pared y se lo mete sin preparación, como le gusta a él. Cuando termina, lo chupa como si fuera paleta de cereza y se lo vuelve a meter.

Llega un momento en que no lo saca y duerme con esa presencia dentro de su vagina. Pulsante y cómoda. Conocida.

Y es la mera verdad, con todo su cuarto año que han estado juntos, Ginny no sólo ha conocido el cuerpo de Malfoy, sino a él. Es dominante, arrogante, superior, caprichoso como ella lo es, y por tanto que trate, Ginny se ha enterado que Malfoy todavía es un libro abierto. Malfoy se cree el Maestro de las emociones, pero Ginny es perceptiva, y sabe que tiene a Draco comiendo de la palma de su mano. No lo cree, no lo supone, no lo piensa. Lo sabe.

Es con esa certeza que acepta el Transportador que llega con un mensaje de Draco, invitándola a su Mansión.

Ginny se da cuenta con esto que ha aprendido a mentir. Es un plan brillante, le pide permiso a su mamá de quedarse con Luna seis días, una semana antes de que llegue Harry de con los Muggles.

Se porta como adolescente cuando le dice a su mamá que no debe checar que ella esté bien en esos días porque los Lovegoods viven cerca y no necesita de su ayuda. Molly, pensando en típico comportamiento adolescente, acepta la promesa y le dice que si necesita algo, que le llame por la conexión Floo. Ginny también acepta si Molly vuelve a prometer que no le llamará por nada del mundo.

"Hay que pretender que me fui muy lejos, ma"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"

Molly piensa que Ginny es tan traviesa y buena. Sacude el cabello de su hija y se va a la sala.

* * *

><p>Llega a la casa de Luna sólo para que esta la vea con sus mismos ojos gigantes y conocedores. Ginny la mira con ojos de negocio.<p>

"Yo se me cuidar, Luna. Lo sabes"

"Si, lo que me preocupa es que no quieras"

"¿Querer qué?"

"Cuidarte"

A Ginny esto la cacha de sorpresa. No le sorprende tanto lo que dice Luna porque la conoce, pero aun así…

"Bueno eso ya no es de tus asuntos"

"Como digas, Ginny"

Ginny siente un pinchazo de enojo y por un momento quiere jalar los cabellos dorados de Luna hasta que no haya nada más que jalar. Pero entiende su preocupación y cuando logra calmarse en esos momentos de silencio, ahora se arrepiente de su terquedad. Luna es preciada para ella, y su sabiduría la hace atractiva a sus ojos. Abraza a Luna con las más directas disculpas que puede conjurar sin decir nada y luego se aleja un poco para besarle las mejillas y luego los labios. Cuando se separa Luna sonríe plácidamente y se va al sillón a leer.

No sabe que la llevo a besar a Luna de esa manera, pero encuentra que lo siente correcto. Ginny se va a "su cuarto temporal" pero luego baja para ver cómo serían las cosas si el Señor Lovegood se pregunta dónde está ella.

"Me la pasaré en tu cuarto y le diré que estamos jugando y haciendo cosas de chicas"

"¿Crees que sea lo suficiente?"

"Conozco a mi padre, Ginny. Ni siquiera se preguntara de mí al menos que nos vayamos de caza"

"¿Eso pasa muy seguido?"

"Si pero hay invitados" Voltea otra vez para ver el libro, dando la señal de que la conversación se ha terminado. Ginny se va otra vez y pone algunas de sus cosas en forma de que se vea que ha estado usando la habitación. Le pone de su perfume a las prístinas sábanas de la cama y pone algunos pares de zapatos cerca del armario. Si su familia se da cuenta que lleva muchas cosas a pesar de que es sólo una semana, nadie cuestiona cuando dice que las mujeres necesitan muchas cosas para un viaje.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después llega el Señor Lovegood de una cacería y Ginny baja para hacer acto de presencia. Comen la merienda y Ginny es muy explícita cuando le dice al Señor Lovegood que Luna y ella se la pasarán haciendo puras burradas en su cuarto. El Señor Lovegood es tan despistado que parece que ni a eso le presta atención, lo cual hace que Ginny esté más tranquila.<p>

Luego se lleva a Luna a su habitación y le da un pergamino por el que ha trabajado buena parte de la semana pasada (con ayuda de sus hermanos), hecho como medio de comunicación entre ellas. Rompe el pergamino en dos y le enseña a Luna que si ella escribe algo en él, el mensaje desaparece y aparece en el que tiene Ginny.

Los ojos de Luna brillan como centellas "Así me podrás decir si algo malo te pasa. ¿Crees que las gotas de sangre se transfieran también? No creo que tengas tiempo de escribir 'Estoy en peligro' si algo te pasa"

Ginny ríe, eufórica porque falta poco para irse con Draco. Luna es tan fresca y tan genuina que no se resiste abrir la boca y meter su lengua a los labios de Luna, que no le responde para nada; juega un rato y alza y baja la lengua de Luna con la suya. Se da cuenta que la quiere besar porque le recuerda a Draco, con rulos platinados y ojos cristalinos. Luna se separa de sus labios y se va a la cama y abrir el estuche de maquillaje de Ginny.

"Si quieres impresionar a Draco lo que necesitamos es un maquillaje perfecto"

Ginny alza las cejas y se deja llevar. Si el maquillaje de Luna es tan loco como sus accesorios se lo puede quitar, pero se sorprende cuando por fin se ve al espejo y el maquillaje es perfecto. Sus mejillas tienen un tono salmón muy tenue, encantador. Las sombras alrededor de sus ojos hace que estos se vean resaltantes y profundos, y sus labios tienen un rosa pastel que resalta el volumen.

"Ya es hora" dice Luna, va a la oriya del cuarto donde Ginny tiene su maleta preparada y se la da. Ginny toma el Transportador y como despedida, pone su brazo sobre el cuello de Luna y succiona su boca suavemente, gimiendo cuando Luna le responde.

"Mmm…"

"Ya, ya, me voy a parecer más a Draco en poco tiempo"

"Bueno, bueno. No pierdas el pergamino, hablaremos por ahí también" Ginny ve los labios de Luna y se da cuenta de que se han manchado con el labial que traía, no se puede resistir cuando lame sus labios para "despintarla". Cuando se separa tiene dos segundos para guiñarle un ojo y siente ese jalón en su sien.

* * *

><p>Llega directamente a un cuarto que grita "macho adolescente". La loción que impregna el lugar, los colores fríos e intensos, los aparatajes tirados en el piso y las espadas en la pared. Draco la jala contra él y la besa con enojo.<p>

"Sabes a alguien más" Le jala el cabello y la pretende tirar al piso, pero Ginny lo conoce bien, le mueve una mano hasta que la suelta y lo empuja hasta que choca contra la pared. No pierde el tiempo para deshacerse de los pantalones y el bóxer de Draco con un flick de su muñeca y se lo traga para escuchar satisfactoriamente el pequeño gritito que pega Draco.

No lo deja hablar y lo chupa hasta que Draco siente que el cerebro se le hace líquido. Ginny es tan buena en chupar verga que el placer lo inunda, y no le importa que Ginny lo escuche sacando gemidos femeninos cuando Ginny se chupa dos dedos, les mete en su trasero y los dobla para rosar…

"¡AHH, agnnnn…Gi-Ginny!"

Su orgasmo lo deja aturdido y Ginny se levanta para ver como Draco se cae indecorosamente en el suelo. Pone uno de sus pies sobre el pecho del rubio y empuja, sacándole el aire.

"No es mi culpa que te desee tanto que tenga que pegarme a la persona que se parece más a ti. Luna es deliciosa, haríamos un buen trío con ella"

Draco siente que ya no se le pondría duro después de esa mamada, pero la imagen que le viene a la cabeza es erótica, extremadamente erótica. Se da cuenta que Ginny se quita sus ropas de segunda mano y desnuda pone la abertura de su vagina sobre su pene suave, lo mete y ahí se queda aun cuando Draco lo siente doloroso, ya que su cuerpo sensible está recuperándose. Luego lo siente como si fuera llegar a su hogar a pesar de estar en la mansión desde las vacaciones.

Ginny ve que su cara se suaviza y se acuesta sobre Draco, respirando en su aroma y dejando que su parte vulnerable salga a la superficie, dejando claro que le ha extrañado.

"Te deseaba tanto que transfiguré una pluma a un dildo que se pareciera a tu verga y me dormía con ella dentro de mí" le dice después de unos minutos. Draco alza una ceja y se quiere hacer el indiferente, pero todas las cosas que salen de la boca de Ginny deberían ser ilegales, y ella siente cuando su pene se mueve, como despertando de un sueño. Ginny suelta una risotada.

Se quedan otros minutos descansando en la alfombra y luego se besan. Draco la besa como quitándole el sabor de Lovegood de su boca, succionándole y lamiendo los labios, pero puede ver el encanto de un trío, y Lovegood tiene las tetas más grandes que Ginny.

"Estás pensando en ella ¿verdad?"

"No sería posible"

"No estaría muy segura, Luna sabe que estoy contigo, ella fue la que me ayudó a que mis padres no pensarán nada de mí fuera unos días. Hasta donde saben, estoy con ella haciendo cosas de adolescentes"

Draco está impresionado. Luna es muy pasiva y sabia y tranquila para prenderlo como Ginny lo hace, pero tiene un encanto y sus senos _si_ se ven grandes.

"Invítala lo más pronto que puedas"

De ahí no dicen nada más mas que para hacer el conjuro de contracepción. Ginny le susurra lo que haría con Luna mientras él ve y se deja envestir por Draco debajo de ella.

Draco le ve la ventaja de ser una jugadora de Quidditch, porque sus muslos son pecado. Son fuertes y duros y curvos, y aguatan todo el tiempo que está en posición de sentadilla, subiendo y bajando.

Al día siguiente, Draco la invita a salir al jardín y le dice que no hay peligro porque su padre está en Azkaban y su madre se ha ido a Italia a "sufrir su ausencia", que se traduce como comprar como loca hasta que olvida lo demás. Ginny piensa que Draco se pondrá hostil ahora que Ginny tuvo que ver con lo de Malfoy Sr. arrestado, pero el hecho de que Draco no se lo pone en cara hace que Ginny sienta mariposas en el estómago; un sentimiento tan foráneo en su ser tan fuerte. Algo como mariposas en el estómago no es cosa que Ginny sienta en su vida, moldeada por la influencia de seis hermanos traviesos. Ese sentimiento es debilidad, piensa Ginny. Pero se siente tan bien, y se siente mejor cuando Draco le toma la mano y hablan de mil y una cosas mientras pasean por la Mansión.

Cuando topan un tema en el que no están de acuerdo, Ginny, dentro de su enojo y su indignación y sus pataletas, se da cuenta que Draco es como un Gryffindor cuando se enoja. Grita y él se jalan los cabellos literalmente, y llegan a un impasse tan intenso e insatisfactorio que Draco se folla a Ginny contra un árbol, con un pavorreal andando a unos metros de ellos y mirando inquisitivo pero indiferente. Ni siquiera se quitan lo ropa.

Ginny, después de unos minutos, vuelve a un golpe tan fuerte de conciencia que no importa que sus partes privadas estén al aire. Se mueve rápido y alza la varita en advertencia. Se siente llorar, pero Draco la lee como libro abierto y la pega al árbol.

"No vendrá nadie. No vendrá ningún Mortífago. No hoy, ni mañana, no en este momento. Sólo pueden entrar con el permiso de mi padre o el mío, son barreras mágicas antiguas, y no hay poder, ni el De Tu Sabes Quién, que nos separe"

En ese momento, cuando Draco ve los ojos dudosos de Ginny, cuando ve que esos ojos tienen un flash de desconfianza, siente que el corazón se le rompe un poco.

"Ginny, Ginny…yo nunca, _nunca_", no sabe que decir, pero mira a Ginny como nunca ha mirado a alguien. Implora por entendimiento, por comprensión. En su vida no ha pedido o suplicado. Eso se lo quitaron de pequeño, cuando su padre lo disciplina para cosas grandiosas, cosas que ahora se da cuenta no quiere que toquen a Ginny, _su_ Ginny.

Nunca le había dolido una mirada de desconfianza tanto como le ha dolido la de ella, esos ojos pardos que antes le daban indiferencia, ahora queman lo más profundo de su alma.

Se aleja, pero no sin ponerle la ropa bien. Le abotona la camisa y le sube el short. Se separa y se sienta ahí, abierto en el alma aun cuando se hace bolita y abraza sus rodillas.

No se da cuenta del tiempo que pasa hasta que el cielo se ha vuelto naranja y Ginny se arrodilla para besar su frente.

"Lo lamento" susurra. "Lo siento mucho, Draco". Acaricia su cabello con reverencia y esos ojos chocolate irradian vergüenza y algo que a Draco lo llena de energía. Porque en esos ojos ve entendimiento.

"Vámonos al cuarto".

* * *

><p>"Ha aceptado venir"<p>

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Luna. Me he comunicado con ella por medio de este pergamino. Tú sabes, por si a mi mamá se le ocurre visitar sin avisar o por si el Señor Lovegood pregunta por mí. Mi mamá, como siempre, ha roto su promesa pero Luna es ingeniosa, y siempre le dice que estoy haciendo algo o me hago la terca, pero es suficiente para que ella sepa que estoy bien. De cualquier manera, ha aceptado venir" Su sonrisa es pícara. Draco siente calos fríos, pero se excita.

"Le mandaré el hechizo de Transportador, pero primero tenemos que hacer que no sea rastreable al Ministro"

* * *

><p>Luna llega como ángel. La Mansión es gigantesca y fría, muy formal, con paredes oscuras y cortinas contrastantes, pero Luna es salvaje en su apariencia. Parece fantasma de lo brillante que es. Trae el cabello suelto, como siempre, pero lo tiene alborotado, rulos de aquí para allá color oro y platinado. Sus aretes son de plumas verde limón y contrastan con sus ojos.<p>

Trae sólo un camisón traslúcido color lima y no trae sostenedor. Draco le mira los senos como si hubiera ganado una apuesta. Ni siquiera le molesta que esté descalza. No cuando los senos de Luna parecen estar conscientes de ser observados y sus pezones se ponen duros.

Luna salta por toda la casa cuando Draco y Ginny le dan un tour de introducción. Toca las cosas y las examina con ojos grandes, y Draco está satisfecho y placenteramente sorprendido cuando evade los objetos con magia oscura en ellos. Se pregunta que tan poderosa Luna puede ser para saber la esencia de un objeto, pero se distrae cuando Luna regresa de un pasillo y ve sus jugosos senos saltar al ritmo de sus pequeños y pálidos pies. Ginny está de acuerdo.

Ordenan un festín para el comedor y Luna come como doncella, propia. Se van a la sala a leer un poco y Luna les cuenta de sus increíbles aventuras mientras va en busca de creaturas extrañas con su papá. Es calmada, austera, no hace caso de las miradas apasionantes que recibe de Ginny y de Draco y empieza con otra historia. Sabe muy bien porque ha sido invitada, pero no significa que no pueda hacer otra cosa mientras se la pasa aquí.

"Le dije a mi padre que fingiríamos estar en una de nuestras cacerías, y que no debía interrumpirnos por dos días porque si no se desharía la ilusión. Le pareció bien, pero he instalado las orejas de tus hermanos en la sala y en el pasillo de tu cuarto y el mío para ver si algo pasa. Me han dado la nueva versión "inalámbrica". Creo que ese nombre fue idea de tu papá, Ginny".

Ginny sonríe, pero se siente algo concienzuda porque su papá y Lucius Malfoy no tienen la mejor de las relaciones. Draco parece no darse cuenta, o sólo está fingiendo, pero pone sus pies descalzos sobre los muslos de Ginny en signo de familiaridad y Ginny se relaja.

* * *

><p>El aire se pone tenso como una liga cuando Luna se para a admirar la ostentosa chimenea. Piensan que tal vez lo ha hecho a propósito, porque la luz de las llamas hace que el camisón sea prácticamente transparente, y pueden ver su silueta bien clara. Draco se le quiere abalanzar, pero Ginny es algo posesiva, y se pondría celosa si él empieza el contacto.<p>

Siente que el corazón se sale cuando Ginny se para y voltea a Luna para abrazarla. Es sólo un abrazo, pero los brazos de Ginny están bien debajo de la espalda de Luna, restando sobre la curva de sus nalgas.

No es un abrazo exageradamente íntimo. Parece que es un abrazo de bienvenida, un abrazo que dice "extrañé a mi amiga". Pasan así un rato, con los brazos pálidos de Luna sobre la blusa roja que usa Ginny.

Luego Ginny voltea su cara y da un beso sobre el cuello de Luna. Ginny nunca ha sido muy buena con la paciencia (y Draco no lo quiere de otra manera) así que no espera para alzar su cara, tomar la de Luna en sus manos pecosas y comerle la cara a besos. Draco siente que le explota el cerebro, porque la imagen es infinitamente ardiente, pero siente celos y quiere llevarse a Ginny para que nadie más la toque. Ginny exhala en los labios de Luna y abre sus brazos para que sus manos tomen las nalgas de Luna. Las aprieta y la rubia ríe un poco. Draco siente que debería ponerse ahí en medio, pero no sabe cuándo puede hacerlo. Se queda ahí sentado como pez fuera del agua mientras su novia le administra besos profundos y húmedos a su propia y platinada versión femenina.

Ginny, tan dominante como es, se separa de Luna y la jala para donde Draco está sentado, arrojándole prácticamente a su regazo vestido. Ordena "Bésense", y se sienta de un lado de ellos para ver el espectáculo. Draco gime a la falta de tacto de su novia, pero ve a Luna con cara de duda. Luna, tan impúdica y calmada que es, se acerca y besa sus labios casi de manera mecánica, pero los ojos pardos de Ginny clavados en los dos son lo que causan que Draco por fin devuelva el beso hasta que toma control de este y hace un esfuerzo por usar sus técnicas más atrevidas. Por fin puede lograr que Luna se escuche jadeante, pero puede que sea porque Ginny se ha parado y puesto detrás de ella para pasar sus pecosos brazos debajo de las axilas de Luna, y envuelve sus grandes senos y los pincha con dos dedos.

* * *

><p>Tienen sexo en toda la casa. En la mesa del comedor, con algunos de los sirvientes parados en las esquinas, viendo con cara pasiva pero ojos ardientes. Luna es un festín que se debe degustar, y los dos aprovechan que esté tan pasiva cuando la deshacen con placer sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa. Sus rulos caen como cascada, ríe, gime a lo bajo y aprieta sus puños, Ginny le besa la boca y Malfoy la penetra con rapidez. Luego, cuando terminan, Draco se acuesta a lado de Luna en la mesa y Ginny tiene la oportunidad de verlos por arriba, viendo sus cabellos platinados, oscurecidos por el sudor que los moja. Los dos se ven infinitamente sensuales ahí, rodeados de platillos de chocolate y fresas y crema batida y jarabe.<p>

Ginny alza la cabeza y ve a los dos jóvenes sirvientes que están en las esquinas de la entrada del comedor con una sonrisa pícara, como diciendo "Sólo pueden ver, porque esto es mío". Los dos se sonrojan hasta que empiezan a sudar. Mientas Draco y Luna respiran para descansar, Ginny se para de la mesa y se pone en frente de los dos jóvenes para acariciar sus despampanantes erecciones en turno.

Luego tienen sexo en la Sala, con Ginny boca arriba mientras Draco choca sus caderas contra las de ella, la vagina de Luna sobre la boca de Ginny.

En la noche, forman un triángulo y tienen sexo oral que les obstruye la garganta y les mancha la barbilla.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, le enseñan las afueras de la Mansión a Luna y se la comen un la banca de un jardín. Con ella acostada sobre el largo del asiento, Draco con su ano sobre su boca y Ginny con sus labios besándose con la vagina de Luna.<p>

Tienen sexo en la noche, y con trabajos Luna se prepara la vestimenta y las cosas de su maleta antes de que el siguiente Transportador se active, se despide ella con una tranquilidad que bordea en aburrimiento, como si no estuviera teniendo sexo sólo unos minutos antes.

* * *

><p>Es cuando hacen el amor lentamente (hacen el amor, no sexo) que se dan cuenta que algo ha cambiado en su relación, pero Draco es muy Slytherin para decir algo, y Ginny se hace la que no sabe. Aun así, se besan dulcemente, con los labios apenas rosándose, el aire cambia de una presión caliente a una suave, que avanza de ahí hasta que la simple emoción que llena sus ojos es suficiente para que tengan un orgasmo que se construye como un fuego infinito.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny, algo pensativa porque se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Draco unas horas después de que Luna partiera a su casa, se siente rara porque no lamenta haber compartido a Draco con Luna. Piensa que debería sentir una posesión fuerte, que más, sabe que no es algo que todos piensan, menos que aprueben. Sus propios padres son muy tradicionalistas y es algo con lo que la han educado, pero ver a Draco con alguien más, no sólo hace que sienta celos, pero que experimente un deseo apasionante que le derrite las venas. En especial porque Draco es muy masculino, pero verlo a merced de otro hombre (o dos, en este caso) hacen que sienta un pinchazo casi doloroso pero infinitamente delicioso en lo más profundo de su ser. Las manos le tiemblan y siente que por las muñecas le pasa un rayo electrizante. Coloca toda su mano en su entre pierna y presiona.<p>

Ve con ojos casi dementes como Draco alza la cara y deja ver su cuello cetrino a la luz de la vela. Siente que la piel se le quema en enojo y en deseo. En celos y en placer. Sabe, como lo supo con Michael, que Draco ha tenido muchas relaciones sexuales con estos dos mayordomos, que aunque no convencionalmente guapos, son más grandes que Draco (en edad y en tamaño), mas musculosos y más velludos. Draco parece doncella debajo de ellos, y eso a Ginny le encanta.

Draco está de rodillas en la cama, bajando sus caderas y gimiendo cuando se hace para adelante, Rick (uno de los mayordomos) agarra sus caderas con sus manos de oso y lo baja con rapidez.

Ginny alcanza a que su propio orgasmo termine para ver a Dante (el otro mayordomo) ponerse detrás de su rubio novio y meterle la verga a lado de la de Rick. Draco gime como niña, sintiendo tanto placer y dolor que lágrimas escurren de sus ojos. Los dos mayordomos sacan y meten sus vergas y Ginny ve con ojos saltones como el ano de Draco se enrojece, se abre y se cierra.

El orgasmo de Draco es tan fuerte que gotas caen directamente en la boca de Rick y cae desmayado.

Ginny, limpiando a Draco y poniéndolo en la cama para envolverlo en las sábanas, voltea a ver a los dos mayordomos, susurra el hechizo de contracepción y dice "Yo también quiero probar eso de la doble penetración".

* * *

><p>Así comparten todo.<p>

Lo que queda de esa semana hacen el amor como conejos. A veces Draco sólo la penetra para estar ahí con ella. Hablan como si nada y cuando tienen un gran desacuerdo, el sexo es doloroso, imperdonable.

Ginny agarra el Transportador para irse y los dos, al último segundo, dicen claramente, sin titubeos ni inseguridades: "Te amo".

* * *

><p>Sale con Harry en un momento de gran conflicto con Draco. Sabe que algo tiene y las discusiones ya no son sensuales y apasionantes, pero realmente crueles y lastimeras. Si siente que Harry no es el adecuado no dice, porque el peli-negro es un manjar inocente, y Ginny se siente la reina del mundo poder introducirlo al mundo de la sexualidad, por más ruin que se sienta después de dejarlo gimiendo en la cama.<p>

Finge que los cabello color cuervo de Harry realmente son platinados, y esos ojos tan terrenales color esmeralda realmente son del color del agua azulada de un río lleno de rocas.

* * *

><p>Cuando la guerra está en su máximo punto, los sentimientos de acero que se crearon entre ellos se disuelven en el lento e intenso fuego de su desprecio y de sus heridas, que llegan a un punto irresistible en su vida sexual. Draco es duro con Ginny y ella lo es de la misma manera.<p>

Se limitan a tener relaciones en los cuartos más escondidos de Hogwarts. A Draco no lo checan porque es "del lado oscuro" y Ginny sigue siendo tan escurridiza como siempre lo ha sido. Trabajan y se esfuerzan y arriesgan un Cruciatus sólo para tener la oportunidad de hablarse; no importa que sean minutos, segundos, miradas rápidas. Son dependientes uno del otro y lo saben. El miedo ya no es por lo demás (por tan egoísta que se escuche) sino por ellos.

Puede que Snape sepa de lo suyo, pero nunca dice nada.

"Piensa que eres mi salvación, Ginny, lo puede sentir cuando me ve. No sé si está de Su lado o del de ustedes, pero está del mío"

"…"

"Ginny…tú eres mi salvación"

Los dos sonríen ligeramente.

* * *

><p>No es hasta dos años después de la guerra. Cuando su relación con Harry ha sido breve y los dos se han dado cuenta que se siente como incesto estar juntos, que Ginny es lo suficientemente valiente para decirles que este viernes se verá con Draco, y sí, es una cita. No, no está loca. Se deja checar por encantamientos y va a Saint Mungo para examinaciones y hasta que queda con la piel rosa de diagnósticos, su madre, en la presencia de todos, le vuelve a preguntar.<p>

"Voy a salir con Draco este viernes", lo dice calmadamente, pero firme. Jala a Hermione para que le ayude a escoger un atuendo y le da un beso a sus hermanos.

**_FIN._**

* * *

><p>En efecto. El príncipe Jaime I tenía tendencia de besar a sus mayores (hombres) en los labios…en lugar públicos. Su más celebrado amante, el Duque de Buckingham. Todos lo sabían y sus superiores se limitaron a pedirle que no anduviera de afectuoso en la calle. Busquen su biografía y que sus genitales tengan mucha felicidad.<p> 


End file.
